You, My Everything
by ThePaigeTurner
Summary: AU. Emily is a struggling actress trying to find the perfect opportunity. Naomi is looking to work at Stonem Architects after being recently fired. When they cross paths, everything changes. Includes drama, romance, and (an attempt at) humor, featuring the rest of the Skins gang!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hi guys! This is my first time at actually publishing fanfiction, and I'm glad to say that my first is based on Skins. Mostly for Naomily, but yeah... ultimately Skins... **

**Just a little insight for the story... Everyone is now well into their mid-twenties. I'm not trying to make the characters seem too OOC, but this **_**is**_** an alternate universe and everyone is a tad older. Several characters will be introduced later on. Not too sure if I'm going to continue, but ****I hope you enjoy it!**

**I used Ellie Goulding's song You, My Everything as the title for the story because  
**

1. **I'm shit at coming up with a title**

2. **The lyrics do relate to the story**

3. **I'm shit at coming up with a title**

4. **The song is pretty amazing**

5. **And I'm pretty shit at coming up with a title**

**Rating: T (for now) for profanity, violence, substance use, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. I wish I did... Skins Fire would not even exsist.**

* * *

_There are two kinds of love. A love where you give it your all, and a love where you are willing to give up everything._

* * *

You, My Everything

Chapter One

Emily POV

"...And you left the fucking wet towels on the floor again! Again!" I yelled as I threw the said wet towels at her. She looked up at me in shock as her attention focused on me instead of the damn television that she's been watching all afternoon.

"The hell did I do?" Mandy, my girlfriend of almost two years, asked as she pushed the wet towels off of her and onto the floor.

"You weren't even listening were you?" I asked as I picked up the towels, "You left these fucking soaked towels on the floor again!" I shook them in front of her face, but she still continued to look at me as if she had done nothing wrong. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not a fucking little kid anymore, and I am definitely not your mum!"

"Alright, alright," she took the towels from me, "I'll wash them and put them away. Just don't get your knickers in a twist," she said as she stood up.

"Well, if I didn't have to fucking repeat myself over and over, I wouldn't be so fucking mad at you."

She turned around and stared at me in belief. "So you're mad at me? Over some fucking wet towels?"

"It's not just the towels. It's the fucking toe nail clippings! The dirty laundry everywhere! And you snore so fucking loud, I can't even sleep!" I sigh out in frustration. "How the fuck do you expect me to get up and go to an audition the next morning without even a couple hours of sleep?"

"Emily, that's not even a real job! You actually think you can earn a living from _acting_? You even get ridiculous side jobs when you haven't gotten a part in a play or film for a while!"

The shit hit the fan then.

"At least I _have_ a fucking job! You've been laying about here for _months, _and haven't even attempted to go out and get a job! You just sit there and watch telly all morning and afternoon while you _know _I am struggling to keep up with the rent!"

I stop, and let myself breathe for a moment before I say something I regret. I look up at her, and she's staring at me in anger.

"I'm just so tired of it. So sick and tired of it... You just need to get your shit together, Mandy, and actually put effort in. I'm the only who's trying anymore, and it's wearing me out." I say honestly before grabbing my coat. I stop before heading out the door to go to the subways, "I have an audition in an hour, and I'm not sure when I'll be back," I look to her again, and she doesn't say anything, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Eff, you busy right now?" I said into my mobile as I tried to cover myself up from the cold. I was sitting on a bench, just staring at the hundreds of people walk past me in the city.

I heard the shuffling of papers in the background, "No, break just started. You sound like you need a drink." I can hear the amusement in her voice.

I still don't know whether I love or hate the fact that she can practically read my mind, but I grin as I answer, "I'll meet you outside of S.A. in two minutes."

* * *

"Took you fucking long enough," Effy said before taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Sorry, this poor bloke kept hitting on me. He couldn't take the hint that I'm—"

"Into muff?" Effy raised her brow as she exhaled smoke. I just chuckled as she offered me a fag.

"Yeah. I don't understand," I said as I took the offered cigarette, "It's like they think they can _convert _me to a heterosexual or something."

Effy just smirked before taking one last drag and throwing the cigarette butt on the ground. "Let's go get a couple of drinks, yeah?"

I nod before flicking my cigarette butt into a water puddle right off the sidewalk.

We started walking to our usual spot. It was literally right around the corner. It was small and charming, and the people there are usually friendly.

"How's work been coming along? You think you're getting that promotion soon?" I ask as I bury my hands further into my coat.

"I have no fucking clue. Anthea thinks she shouldn't give it to me. Thinks the other employees and colleagues will see it as nepotism."

"But it _is_ your family's business. Your family _owns_ the damned place. It isn't named Stonem Architecture just for the sound of it... And how is it fair when the rest of your colleagues don't even put in the same amount of work as you?"

"Exactly what I told her. She's just a pussy, that's all."

"Well, that's shit." I said as I open up the pub door. We went in and sat in the two stools the farthest to the left up at the bar; they're our usual seats. The bartender soon came up to us.

"So how was the audition?" Effy asked me after we ordered our drinks.

"Terrible. I thought everything was going to be perfect as well. I learned all of the lines ahead of time like I usually do when I'm required to learn them, but I went and forgot every other line because I was so knackered. I didn't get any sleep at all last night 'cause of Mandy, the Snorlax." I scoffed and Effy smirked in amusement. Our pints were placed in front of us at the bar.

"Trouble in paradise?" Effy said before taking a sip from her pint.

"More like the fucking fiery pits hell," I also take a sip.

"And she still hasn't gotten a job?"

"Nope. I'm getting sick of it." I say exasperatedly as I lean my head into the palm of my hand. I sigh deeply, "I think I'm just sick of _her_ in whole."

"Why don't you break up with her? I never liked her anyway."

I barely hide the smirk from my face at her comment. I remember the first time they'd met. I was cooking dinner at my flat, and I invited the whole gang over: Effy, Pandora, Thomas, and JJ. I arranged the dinner so they could finally meet Mandy. I introduced Eff to her, and the moment Mandy had left to go get us some wine, I remember Effy mumbling in my ear, _"I don't like her. She's a fucking giant, and makes you look like more of a midget then you already are." _I wasn't so pleased to hear her say it at that time, but remembering it now, it's hilarious.

"I can't just... do that out of nowhere. Plus, she has no other place to go."

"You shouldn't be responsible for that. Sure, she's your girlfriend, but it's her fault she's in this mess. You shouldn't have to take it upon yourself to look after her."

"I know, I know... I... I'll just give her a little more time. Hopefully she'll get a job soon..." I chugged down the rest of my beer and ask for another.

"That's exactly what you said a couple of months ago." Effy stated as she gave me a knowing look.

"I know..." I mumbled as another drink was placed in front of me. I could feel Effy's eyes stare into the side of my head.

"How about I take the rest of the day off, and we can do whatever we want? Tomorrow's Saturday too, so if you want, we can get monumentally fucked up and have time to recover."

"Eff..." I started to protest. She turned in her seat to look at me.

"Emily, it will be fine. I haven't had a break in ages anyway." I stare at her, and let my eyes fall to the floor.

"I don't know..." I said hesitantly.

"Come on, Ems. We'll have fun," I turned to her again, and she seemed genuinely excited at the idea of taking the day off and getting messed up.

"Fine." I said and I can see her eyes sparkled brighter than they did before. Honestly, I don't know if this is a good idea, but Effy seemed so excited for it and I really don't want to look like a fun sponge. We'll just have to be careful, that's all.

* * *

"Effy, I think I've gone blind!" I hear myself slur out loudly.

We went to... Where did we go again? ...Oh right, Effy's flat! Anyway, we're at her flat now. She called up a couple of her party friends, I called some of mine, and now we're all here... off our tits... The fucking thing is though, I can't see a damn thing! I'm starting to suspect there was something else in that powder other than just straight MDMA. Oh well... I feel lovely... It'd just be so much better if I could actually see!

I'm laying down on her couch, my arms extended in front of me, just searching. Someone was playing a fast-paced electro song on Effy's sound system, and I can barely keep myself from moving to the beat.

"Eff! Effy! What was in that powder? I'm so gone I can't even _see_ anything," I giggled out. I know in my mind that the situation I'm in was indeed _very _bad, but I just can't help but to think everything will be alright either.

"Your shirt's on your face." I hear Effy say.

"What?"

Suddenly I could see again, and I see Effy sitting beside me with my shirt in her hands.

"Oi bitch! What're you doing with my shirt?" I try to take it from her, but nearly roll off the couch in process.

"You're the one who took it off about five minutes ago, complaining it was too hot."

I look down at myself. All I was wearing was my shorts and my lacy red bra.

"Shit." I wasn't really surprised at the fact that I was topless, but at the fact that I had completely forgotten that I had taken off my shirt.

I look back up at Effy, and she had a grin on her face. She then threw her head back so it rested on the back of the couch. Her eyes rolled closed as she brought her not-so-expertly rolled up joint to her lips. She inhaled deep, and held in the smoke as long as she could.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over me as the smoke escaped from her mouth. We're acting like how we used to be when we were teenagers. I felt the corners of my mouth slightly tug up into a smile, but I can't help but feel a bit sad. I miss those days. We were so much more carefree and didn't have all of the responsibilities that we do now as 'adults'. Only thing missing was the mindless sex... with Effy.

Yeah, you heard me correctly. No, we were never actually _together_ together, but we had the tendency to fuck whenever we got twatfaced. Which was nearly all the time, but we no longer do that anymore. It isn't just mindless sex anymore after it's been done with same person more than a few times. People catch feelings, one way or another, and someone ends up getting hurt. I tried to stop it before it any of that had the chance of happening, but believe it or not, Effy had gained those feelings for me.

But that's over with. We talked it out long ago, and we're still friends til this day. Best friends.

Thinking back to those days though, I always felt I had been missing something. Even right now, in this moment, I feel as though I'm lacking this important piece. I have everything that I need with me, and I, at least, _think _I feel happy, but there's still this emptiness forever present. There's this gut feeling though that I've been feeling for the past month. Something big is bound to happen. I can just feel it. I don't know if I'm finally going to further myself in acting, or if it's just stupid high hopes, but something is coming.

I just don't know if it's good or bad.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you'd like. I also just want to say that Skins Fire never happened. Anything written by Jess Brittain is no longer canon to me (Skins Fire and technically Gen 3, which I am completely fine with). Have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so I've decided to give this a go based on the feedback I had received. Honestly, thank you guys! I would have given up on it, but I'm going through with it! This is for you guys :D**

**Theburningyoung: Thanks for sending me the review through PM. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter :)**

**Abbez The Ninja: Here's chapter two for ya :D hope you like it!**

**moncchicchi: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) you can expect more of the Effy/Emily 'bro'mance from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins in any way, shape or form. I like to imagine I do sometimes, though...**

* * *

You, My Everything

Chapter Two

Effy POV

"Harding, I need those project documents completed and on my desk in an hour, and make sure the final blueprints are ready to be reviewed by lunch break," I say over my shoulder to my group's senior architect, Corey Harding, as I make my way down the corridor to my office.

Harding is a kind man mostly known for being the office clown around here. He just doesn't know that more people are laughing at_ him_ instead of his poorly thought out jokes. He's about in his late-twenties or early-thirties, and gets incredibly enthusiastic over anything.

He reminds me of a more tamer, older male version of Panda, who works in Graphics on the third floor.

"Documents will be done in two shakes!" I hear him shout down the hall to me.

I give him a careless thumbs-up as I round the corner. I observed my surroundings. Now, on this side of the floor, it looks like everyone is going mad.

One of my team's architects had quit recently, because he thought that 'this office floor smelled too much like cheese'. I thought it was hilarious and had a laugh right in front of his face when he came to me to talk about quitting the job. He became so frustrated when I couldn't stop laughing, and just stormed out. I never liked the man anyway. He bitches more than Anthea does when she's hungover.

I've done a couple of interviews today to replace him, but all of them were either unqualified or boring. I still have one more in about ten minutes and if this next one doesn't impress me, then I'm going to have to call in the bloke with the awful handlebar mustache to see if he'll take the position.

It was then that Julie Morgenson, one of my team's architects came up to me with a pout on her face, "Effy, when am I getting a new partner? The workload over the past week has just been stacking up, and I'm starting to fall a bit behind on client designs!"  
Julie is probably the most bubbly, innocent girl I've ever met, and it's a bit irritating. She definitely knows how to get shit done right though, and I'm surprised now that she's still even here after all the work she's been doing.

"Hopefully, I'll have found one by the end of today and have them start tomorrow, but make sure you get to those client designs," I answer her and I could just see her eyes light up with joy and new-found determination.

"Don't worry Eff! I won't let you down!" The small auburn-haired girl bounced back to her station.

"You better not," I say to her before I continue on down the hallway.

I finally make it to my office, and sit down. I look out the window, that took up the whole farthest wall, then turn back to my desk. I let out a breath as I look at the stack of papers that need to be sorted, and then to my office phone. I look back between the two, and I finally decide to call Emily to see how well she's doing with today's audition over around in southwest London.

I picked up the phone and punched in her mobile number. It only rung once before she picked it up.

"Thank god you called, Eff," Emily said the instant she answered.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I think I may actually have a chance to get in on this film project they're doing. I swear, I'm probably the only one here who knows their shit," She went on happily.

"They must be awful if you're the best one there," I say to wind her up.

"Hey! Way to boost my esteem... bitch," She sulked.

"You're one of the best actresses I've ever seen in all honesty, you know that. You're going to nail it, so stop being a tit."

"I guess... Thanks. I've got to say though, I think I still feel a bit hungover from this past weekend," She chuckled.

"Because you're a complete lightweight that can't handle her shit," I smirk into the phone as I swivel in my chair.

"Oh, stop taking the piss! At least I'm getting better at it! I didn't black out and fall down a set of stairs this time."

"Hey Eff!" Panda came screaming into the office with a bright smile on her face.

I rest my phone atop my shoulder for a moment, "Hello Panda, what have you got for me?" I asked her.

"It's your last interview for the day! She's waitin' outside right behind me. She's super-duper cool!"

"Alright, hold on a second," I put my phone back up to my ear, "I got an interview to do, talk to you later. Remember, don't be a tit," I say before hanging up quickly. I look back up at Panda, "You can send her in, and Panda, can you send me those statistics later? We're going to need them for the meeting tomorrow."

"Right, okey-dokey, whizzer!" She said before opening up the door, "NAOMI!" She screamed out, which made me cringe a bit, before turning back to me, "I'll send you all that stuff, Eff, but I got to go help with the modeling crew. See you later, alligator!" She waved before slipping out the door.

I stand from my chair to welcome them in, and slightly straighten out my skirt. There was a knock on the door almost immediately.

"Come in." I said loudly enough for them to hear. The door opened, and I was quite surprised with what I saw.

To put it simply, this woman was extremely fit.

She had long, slightly wavy medium brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless collared white blouse, which showed just the right amount of skin. She wore a black pencil skirt that showed off her long legs and opened-toed black stilettos. She wore a a small golden watch, gold necklace, and a matching pair of earrings. One of the earrings though was a helix chain, and, despite it not being "professional", it really suited her. From what I could tell, she wasn't wearing a whole lot of makeup, but the red lipstick she had on just made everything pop.

The woman looked back into the direction that Panda had went and turned to me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Quite the character, she is," She said before shutting the door and entering the room.

"Yes, that's our Panda. She works in Graphics," I offered a smile as I walked around the desk to her, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Stonem, but you can call me Effy," I offered out my hand.

"Naomi... Campbell."

God. I bet everyone takes the piss on her for her name.

We shook hands, "If you may," I motioned her to sit down. I went back around and sat back in my chair at my desk, "I haven't had the chance to look over your resume as of yet, Ms. Campbell, but can I take a moment to skim through?"

"Yes, of course," She said as she lent back in her chair, "And please, just call me Naomi."

I nodded my head as I grabbed her folder. I must say though, it's definitely impressive. She skipped a year in middle school, graduated at the top of her class in college, attended the Architectural Association for five years, and her previous job was at Coffey Architects, our rival here in the London area.

"There are photos also in the back of the folder of the projects I had previously worked on," She added on. I looked at her before flipping to the back of the folder.

I studied the buildings in the photos, and they were definitely good. She's worked on a wide range of projects with different styles. From what I've seen, she's more of a abstract and corporate-modern type, which is definitely in our company's interest. I close the folder slowly. I tossed the resume to the side, and stared at her hard. Anyone else would be unnerved under my gaze, but there she sat, looking all comfortable and confident. She's different from all the other idiots that came in for the job interview today.

"You do know that our company has a strong rivalry with C.A., right?"

"Yes, I am very well aware, though it has nothing to do with me now, does it?" She said with a slight smirk. Cheeky, she is.

"Seeing as you no longer work there, I suppose not. Why do you want to work here though?"

"I believe your company will offer me something that Coffey Architects never could, and with that, I will help your company further itself in it's already immense success. We'll be helping each other into becoming better, and if I recall, cooperation is one of your company's core values. And, must I say, this building is quite beautiful and well designed," She glanced around the office, "Inside and out." She stared back at me.

She definitely has a way with words, and she has a confident, almost carefree, kind of attitude. She's intriguing, I'll give her that. And pretty hot.

"Why did you leave in the first place though?" I let my eyes wander down to her slightly exposed chest for a moment as she was staring down at the floor. She looked back up right as I looked back up into her eyes, and she chuckled lightly.

"It was rather dull over there... Plus, the fact that I was caught fucking my boss's wife didn't help, but there's no worries about that anymore."

That's it. She's fucking hired. She's the most interesting person I've met, not just for the interviews today, but in general for a while. Not only that, but she's perfect for the job. She's exactly what my division needs right now, and all I can see in the future with her working for us is success. It'll also do some good to have some eye candy on my team.

I stand from my seat, and stare at her. Her smirking face turned into that of a regretful one. She must be thinking that I don't like what she had just told me.

"If word about that gets around, I'm not sure any of the employees here will look at our new architect the same." I said, and I just see her eyes light back up. "In other words, you're hired. Congratulations, Naomi, you'll be starting first thing tomorrow and your partner will show you around. Welcome to Stonem Architects, and welcome to my team." I smiled as we both stood up.

"Thank you so much, Effy. You won't be disappointed." We shook hands, and I swear her smile lit up the whole room.

"Prove it," I said as she made her way to the door. She looked back at me, and briefly looked me up and down.

"I will," She smiled slightly before exiting the room.

I found myself staring at the door long after she left. I tear my eyes from the door and let them wander back out the window. I stare at the many taller buildings and skyscrapers that surrounded us. I feel myself smirk before looking back to the stack of papers on my desk. I am reminded instantly that I have work to do, and tend to them immediately.

* * *

I was walking on my way to the subways to go home, when my mobile started ringing. I retrieved it from my bag and looked at the caller I.D.

_Emily_

I answer immediately. "Hey Ems," I greet her.

"Hey, you up for dinner with me and Snorlax at mine tonight? I'm at Tesco's right now picking up some stuff. I was thinking of doing Italian." I practically felt my mouth water at the mention of Italian food.

"Sure. I'm going to go home and freshen up a bit though." I say as I make my way down the stairs to the tubes.

"Yeah, go ahead! It'll probably take some time for me to get back home and prepare anyway."

"Great," I remember I have a nice bottle of wine sitting at home, and decide to make use of it, "I'll bring some wine."

"Perfect! Call me when you're on your way over." She says before hanging up quickly.

* * *

I showered and dressed a bit more casually before I headed out to go to Emily's flat. It's almost half seven, and the street lights were illuminating the wet streets. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. Kind of weird. Even when cooking, she would have answered. Her apartment is just a couple of blocks away from mine though. If anything, she's probably arguing with that prat of a girlfriend of hers.

I really did wish that Emily would break up with her. Mandy's been a bitch to her since day one, and I honestly don't know what Emily sees in her. I think Mandy's just been using her for shelter and food ever since she lost her job. Even before when she had a job, they were on the verge of breaking up. Emily felt bad about it all then, so they still stayed together and lived under the same roof. Mandy's a lying, manipulative _whore_. I have come so close to just beating the shit out of Mandy on several occasions, for numerous reasons. Just thinking about the cunt and what she's done is making me angry.

I stop once front of Emily's apartment, and eye her little orange moped. I have to be on my best behaviour, for Emily. But I'll wring the bitch's neck out another day.

I made my way up, and now I'm standing in front of her door. I knock, and wait while holding the bottle in one hand. I stand there for a couple seconds longer than necessary, so I knock again. Again, no answer.

"Emily, Mandy, open up." I say loud enough for them to hear me on the inside, but there still wasn't a fucking answer.

I grabbed the doorknob and open the door up for myself out of frustration. I get inside and close the door behind me. It's strange. I don't hear anyone. I set the wine bottle on the floor slowly.

"Ems? You here?" I said and instantly hear something from the kitchen. I sigh out as I made my way over. "Can't anyone open up a door anym—"

I stop as I see Emily on her hands and knees on the floor beside the kitchen bar. She was sniffling and shuddering, and had her back turned to me. She was surrounded by grocery bags scattered about on the floor, and Emily's gripping a piece of paper in her hand.

"Emily!" I run over to her. I got on the floor beside her, and pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes. She looked back up with me with such sad eyes... I felt my heart break for her. She looked back to the ground and cried harder. I grab her face with both hands, and make her look at me directly. "What happened?" I ask her. And she just moves her head from my grasp. She shoves her hand into mine, to give me a crumbled up piece of paper. I take it and open it up slowly to reveal the ink on it.

_Sorry. I needed to go. I couldn't stand it here._

_Mandy_

I take the paper in my hand, and stand up. Emily looks up at me, wondering what I was doing. I reach into my cardigan pocket to fetch my lighter. I grab it, and toss towards Emily. She almost drops it, but catches it.

"Wha... What are you...?" I hear Emily say in disarray.

I go over and grab the rubbish bin from the kitchen, and place it in front of her. She looked at me in absolute confusion as I sat in across from her and the bin. I hold up the letter.

"Burn it." I tell her.

She just stares at me, and then back to the letter. A little makeup was running down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her whole face was pinkish, and her lips started trembling again as she looked back to me.

"Emily," I say gently, "Please burn it." I pleaded softly.

A moment of silence passed between us before she slowly lifted up the lighter to the letter. Her unsteady hand could barely light it, but when she did, the corner of the letter soon caught to flame. I still held it, and watched as the fire slowly engulfed it. I dropped it into the bin when it reached halfway up the piece of paper. We both just watched as the letter turned to ashes, and a small amount of smoke drifted into the air.

I moved the bin out of the way, and scooted over to Emily. She threw her arms around my shoulders and latched onto me as she began shedding new tears. I rubbed at her back soothingly as she let it all out. All sorts of questions spilled from her mouth, none of which I could answer, but I kept on uttering, "It's okay," into her ear.

But, it looks like I'll be wringing Mandy's neck sooner rather than later, if I ever see her again.

* * *

**There's chapter two for you guys! Leave a review, and tell me what you think. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, the update took a bit longer than expected, but life got in the way of some things. Hope I make it up to you with this chapter! There will be more character introductions this time around, so I hope you'll enjoy that :) I hope that the pacing is not to slow for you all, but I like to take it slowly and help build things up. Again, I apologise for the delay of this chapter.**

**nina75: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for the review :)**

**Tiffythetitan: Yeah, there has been (and probably will be more) hints at Effily. There's going to be so many pairings in this fic it's not even funny. So... STAY TUNED ;D Thanks for reviewing.**

**longlivenaomily: Here's your update for you! Hope you like it! And doesn't everyone want to kill Mandy? Lol ;) Keep on reviewin'**

**I'd also like to thank those that have followed and favourited it. It really does make me happy when I get a notification that one of you have subscribed to it. I'm happy enough that I actually have people reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Skins-related whatsoever, nor do I claim any rights to the Architectural Association School of Architecture or Coffey Architects. They are both real, but all events involving them are false and made-up.**

* * *

You, My Everything

Chapter Three

Naomi POV

"Naomikins!" I was greeted happily by my best friend when I returned back from work.

"Cook," I called back with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Cook, whose full name is James Cook, has been my best friend now for about seven years. Despite being a bit of a twat sometimes, he's probably the nicest guy I know. Behind that whole 'fuck it, fuck all' exterior is a genuinely sweet and caring person. He's just a couple of inches taller than me, has sandy-brown coloured hair, blue eyes, and a goofy smile.

We met near the end of college over in Bristol. We went to Roundview, and we were in the same class for those two years. It's strange though, how I had not seen him once before I met him near the end. Someone was throwing an "end-of-the-year-fuck-Roundview-pre-graduation" party at their house, and our whole school had literally showed up. The place was massive, and I remember I had gotten lost in it for a decent five minutes. I was a bit of a tart then, and I still can be sometimes, but after bumping into Cook in one of the bathrooms... everything changed. _I_ changed.

We became good friends within days, and proved to be best friends after Cook's mum kicked him out of their house a few months after we had met. My mom Gina, being her cliché, annoying, hippy-self, let Cook live with us without any question. We stayed in Bristol up until the time that I had gotten accepted at the Architectural Association. Gina, Cook and I all moved up into London. The school is just barely northwest of the city of London. Gina decided to take out some of the money from her own savings account and bought a flat for the three of us about a mile away from the school. Literally, I walked to the school and it only took twenty minutes getting there.

After A.A., I started volunteering at Coffey Architects, and two months later, I got a job. Gina had bought me a car for my twenty-fourth birthday, despite me telling her not to. Even though my mum is a hippy, she has always been well off because of her parents. Well, dead parents, in which all of their money and possessions had went to their only child (my idiot mother) once they had passed.

In the matter of a year, I had moved on up from being an administrative assistant to being an actual architect.

Cook became a bit of a drug dealer for a few months. Back at Bristol, he would make a bit of money from selling some weed here and there. When we moved up to London, he started selling more powder than weed, and the dough just started rolling in. Once he made enough to live off of for a while, he stopped selling. He actually started to pay for part of the bills, and got himself one of those Honda motorcycles. Yeah, he totally thought he was the shit for a good couple of weeks, and it fucking irritated me to no extent, but he was happy.

Gina left a few months after, deciding that she wanted to take a very long and extensive holiday. So, Cook and I have been fucking about in the flat for a while. I'd say about four months now. Throwing parties, drinking, just overall getting totally trashed for the majority of the time. Anyway, a little _incident_ happened a couple of weeks ago. I was fired.

Just last week, I got a new job at Stonem Architects. Before I went in and did the interview, I searched up about them. They've won several awards, nationally and internationally, and their past projects looked outstanding. I was shocked though, when I was hired on the spot during the interview. I was being a smart arse, and I let the whole me-doing-my-boss's-wife thing slip out. I thought for sure that she was going to send me back out, and never call me back about the job. I was about ready to just stand up then, and just show myself out the door. But, my boss starting as of last week, Effy Stonem, had hired me right then and there. It had thrown me off completely, but I couldn't have been more happier. I remember acting like a giddy little tit for the rest of the day.

I noticed a couple days after starting though, that Effy was _flirting_ with me. Don't get me wrong, she's probably one of the most attractive women I've ever met in person, but she's my fucking boss, and I don't _ever_ mix business with pleasure. That incident a few weeks ago doesn't count though. That was my boss's _wife_.

I kick my heels off at the door and sigh in relief. I slowly trudge over to the sofa where Cook was smoking a spliff, and plop myself down next to him.

"How was work?" He asked as I let my purse fall from my shoulder and onto the floor.

"Tiring."

"That boss of yours flirting with you again?" He asked amusedly.

"A bit... It's just..." I can't really find the proper words for this, "...She's _so _hot, Cook, but she's my fucking boss for christ's sake."

"What's that got to do with anythin'? I reckon _she_ is the one chasing after you. You'd be getting promotions and bonuses left and right if you ever started shaggin' her."

"That's the reason! I just don't want to cheat my way up the fucking career ladder. You remember what happened a few weeks ago, right?"

"Who could fucking forget! You, getting caught fucking your boss's wife in his own office, is fucking legendary!"

I roll my eyes, "Only you would think that. But seriously Cook—"

He looked at me sternly, "In all seriousness," I waited for what he was going to say. A wicked grin formed on his face, "I think I've taught you well!" Cook laughed out boisterously.

I breathed out in frustration. "What the fuck am I supposed to do, you tosser? I can't just keep on going in to work _knowing _that my boss wants to fuck me."

He took a large hit from his spliff and started coughing a bit. "I don't see what the big problem is, mate. If you're not going to fuck her, then at least flirt back with her," his voice raspy.

"What good will _that_ do for me?" I folded my arms over in irritation.

"If you don't do shit about it, she won't think you're interested, and she'll probably be a right bitch and give you extra work." He says before taking another hit.

"If we keep flirting, we'll end up sleeping together anyway! So what's the point?" I said exasperatedly before falling back further into the couch.

"Look babe, it's fuck or be fucked. That's the choices that you've got. One way or another, someone's goin' to get screwed," He looked at me with that shit-eating grin of his, and I rolled my eyes at the gesture.

Jesus, I hate when Cook was fucking right.

"Ugh, I'm going to feel more slutty than I already am."

"No, you just live about more promiscuously, same as I."

"That's just the proper way of saying that I am a slut, Cook." We stared at each other in silence, and a smirk forms on his face.

"Fine, I'll just call you a slut from now on." He laughed as I shoved him off the couch.

My mobile started ringing then, and without looking at the caller I.D., I answer anyway, "Hello?"

"_Aloha_, love!" I cringe as I hear my mother's voice.

"What d'you want?" I asked stiffly as I put her on speaker. I set my mobile down on the coffee table. I sigh as I lay down on the couch, preparing myself for a conversation with my mother.

"Well, that's no way to say hi to your mother, dear."

"Hi Gina!" Cook yelled from his spot on the ground.

"Why hello Cookie! How have you been?"

"Good, good. What have you been up to, my lovely?" Cook snickered when he noticed how annoyed I was.

"I was in Hawaii for a bit. I think I have a bit of a sunburn, but the people there were lovely. And the men there were even better. You should have seen me, I was acting like a... what do people call it? A... A cougar? Whatever it is, I just sat on the beach and watched as those attractive young lads surfed. And the little shops there were adorable. Actually, I bought a little—"

"Can you just get on with what you want to say?" I cut in. "Fuck's sake..."

"Alright, alright. No need to be all moody now dear," I heard Cook chuckle at this, resulting in a couch pillow being thrown at him. "Look, I know this is a bit sudden, but could you or Cook come pick me up from the airport?"

"What? _Now_?"

"Yes dear, I just got off the plane from Hawaii just about twenty minutes ago."

"What the fuck mum! You couldn't have given us like a couple days' notice?"

"I wanted to surprise you, that's all."

"Yeah, that you did..." I said a bit too coldly, and try to change the direction of conversation, "Can't you get a cab or something?"

"I only had enough money left on me to get that plane ticket back here, love. Is it too much to ask that one of you just come and pick me up?"

I sighed out tiredly. I looked over at Cook, and he shrugged his shoulders casually as if there wasn't a problem.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just stay where you are, you daft cow."

"Love you too, sweetheart. See you soon," and with that, she hung up. I picked up my mobile off the coffee table, and just let it barely sit in hand.

"I swear to god, I hate her," I stated as I stood up. I grabbed my purse and slipped my mobile in it.

"That's just Naomi-speak for 'I love her'," Cook smirked as he too stood up.

"Yeah well, I'd _really_ hate you if you stayed and cleaned up this place. I mean, look at the state of it," I said before glancing around the place.

Empty beer bottles and cans were lying about everywhere. The floors were in need of a bit of vacuuming, and the furniture in need of dusting. Bits of crumbled up paper and other rubbish were scattered throughout the living area. I'm sure the sink in the kitchen was just overflowing with dirty dishes, and I couldn't even imagine what the bathrooms must have looked like.

"Leavin' me 'ere to do the dirty work?" He asked as I went into my room to get a pair of flats; there was no way I was going to put those heels back on.

"Shut the fuck up and get to working," I said with a grin on my face before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I went and grabbed my car keys and started heading out.

"Love you too, Naomikins!" I heard him shout out as I closed the door.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you what a complete fucking cow you are?" I said whilst helping my mother putting her all her luggage in to the boot of my car.

"Plenty of people, now pass me that one bag."

With an eye roll, I passed her the bag. I looked behind me on the sidewalk to see several more bags to be put in the car, and back to the car to see the boot nearly full.

"I'm going to start putting the rest of the bags in the backseat, seeing there's barely any room left in there," I said as I started grabbing a bag. I grabbed the biggest one out of the pile, and swung around. When I swung around though, I had bumped really hard into someone.

The person, a woman around my age, was nearly knocked off her feet. The woman stumbled backward slightly, her tall heels clacking loudly on the sidewalk, and grabbed onto the lamppost behind her to prevent her from falling. I looked at the woman. She was sort of small, with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She held onto her mobile in one hand, and the handle to a large, roller luggage bag in the other. She was dressed a bit like a high-class escort. She looked up at me in rage.

I started apologizing immediately, "Shit, sorry about that—"

"Watch where the fuck you're going, you stupid mong! I could have slipped and fell!" The woman yelled angrily at me. She had a very evident lisp.

"I said I was sorry! The fuck else do you want from me?" There was no way I was going to be talked to like that.

"Nothing, just for you to get a pair of fucking glasses to see where you're going."

"That's bullshit, I have _perfect_ vision," I folded my arms over defensively.

"Yeah, goes along with your _perfect _fashion sense," She scoffed at me before strutting away. I was left flabbergasted.

"Well... you... you're a bitch!" I screamed after her.

"Tell me something I don't already know," She said carelessly over her shoulder.

Did that just really happen? Jesus Christ. I don't think I've ever met someone like her before. She was so rude, and whiny, and just had a down right bad attitude. She's going to end up getting hit in the head with a rock one day when she acts like that to the wrong person. Whatever. I'll never see the bitch again.

I glanced over at Gina, and must I say that she was doing an _excellent_ job of concealing her laughter. I mean, her whole body was shuddering and her face was turning scarlet.

"The fuck are you laughing at?"

She let a chuckle escape her, "Not to be mean or anything sweetie, but that was quite funny."

"Oh, piss off," I grabbed two bags at once and hurled them into the backseat.

"Some people are just naturally like that."

"Well, that's not an excuse to treat me like rubbish," I said as I grabbed the last suitcase. I looked over at her for a moment, and noticed something that I should have when I first saw her, "Why do you look like a fucking tomato?"

"It's called a sunburn, dear. After leaving Alaska over in America, I decided that I needed to warm up a bit."

"Yeah? Well it looks like you were tossed into a deep fryer and got over-cooked."

She turned to me with a bright smile, "Oh, how I've missed you Naomi," She said sincerely, "Come here," She said as she opened her arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she got closer.

"Come here, you little twat. I want a hug," She demanded.

"Mum! No, we're still at the airport for Christ's sake! People can _see_ us!" I push at her shoulders lightly to keep her away

"You sound like a teenager, now come here and give your mother a hug."

"MUM!"

* * *

We arrived back at the house, and we've been bringing in all of Gina's unnecessary extra baggage and unpacking for the past twenty minutes. She bought so many souvenirs, she had two bags filled specifically just of those items. I was surprised to see that Cook had managed to clean the whole place in under two hours, but I see he had slipped off to go somewhere after he was done. Seeing how late it was now, he probably went to a party or something along those lines.

It was just Gina and I out in the living room sorting out the bags. We opened up a bottle of wine earlier, and after a couple of glasses, I got a bit looser. I actually had a couple of laughs with her, and hadn't insulted her once. We started to slow down our pace in unpacking though, and I could tell we were about to stop soon. She turned to me then, "Naomi," I could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"Want to finish this tomorrow?" I asked before she could.

She nodded, "Yeah, if that's fine. I'm just a bit knackered."

"Of course it's fine. I don't even know why I'm helping you unpack your own shit in the first place," I looked at her with a smirk.

She just chuckled. She stood from her spot on the ground and straightened out her clothing. "Right," She sighed out before heading towards the staircase leading to her bedroom upstairs, "Well, see you tomorrow, love."

"See you," I also stood.

She turned back to me before going up the stairs and paused. "I really did miss you, Naomi," She said with a gentle sincerity.

I couldn't help the small smile that broke onto my face.

"I missed you too, mum."

She smiled brightly back at me before heading up the stairs to her bedroom. I was still smiling at her retreating form. No matter how much she can irritate me sometimes, I still loved her, and no matter how much of a twat I can be at times, I know she loves me too.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts when my mobile started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D., and saw that it was the Stonem Architects building number calling me.

"Hello?" I answered immediately.

"Hello, Naomi." I recognized that it was Effy, but her voice sounded deeper than usual. Maybe she just sounds different over the phone.

"Effy," I hadn't intended to sound so surprised, but I actually was. "What's up?" I asked awkwardly.

"Nothing, just finishing up business here before I head back home."

"Oh, that sounds, uh, lovely—"

"Listen Naomi," She cut me off, "This upcoming Friday, me and a couple of friends are going out for a few drinks. I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

Shit, shit, shit.

"This Friday, huh?" I swallowed nervously. What the fuck am I supposed to say?

"Yeah, Friday," She confirmed. A long pause followed. I have to say something.

"I... I don't know Effy."

"Bring someone if it would make you more comfortable," She added.

Cook.

"Sure," I said without any further thought, "Is that alright with you?" I asked, trying to be as polite and professional as I can about it.

I heard her let out a breath of amusement, "Of course, as long as I see _you_ there, Campbell."

Fuck. Shit. I can't believe I agreed to this, "Right, no need to worry about that then." Fucking hell, I hope she didn't take that as flirting back.

She chuckled sultrily, "I'll see you to that, and I'll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you. Goodnight."

Fucking christ, who says goodnight to their own boss?

"Goodnight," I could practically feel her smirking into the phone. She hung up and I just let my mobile slip out of my hands and onto the floor.

Christ, was Friday looking to be eventful.

* * *

**Right, so there you have it! Some of my favorite characters were introduced in this chapter: Cook, Gina, and Katie Fucking Fitch! Let's see if Naomi will make it out of this alive, eh? Leave a review, and tell me all your thoughts on it! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two updates in the same week, you ask? Well, I felt extremely bad about the delay of the last chapter, so I wrote this one up as quickly as I could. Hope you like it.**

**Tiffythetitan: There's more characters to be introduced later on, so there's going to be even more possible pairings. Let me say though that you shouldn't worry too much. Sorry if you're not digging the slight Naomi/Effy as of right now. It'll definitely get ****_interesting_**** though as we go along, but that's all I'm saying for now! I'm glad that you're looking forward to more! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**xMotherfuckerJones: I'm glad you like it! And yeah, I don't know why, but I don't really like when Naomily get together immediately either. For me, I think it's all about the first meeting, and then the long, excruciating, but rewarding chase. Sorry if she's a bit too mean for your liking, but I think that Naomi would act like this if she were to live in a world where she had not met Emily yet. I'll tone it down a bit though! Thank you for reviewing :) it is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. At all... Yay me! (Claps hands excitedly)**

* * *

You, My Everything

Chapter Four

Katie POV

"Ems?" I walked in to my sister's flat. The door was unlocked, so I thought I'd let myself in.

Effy called me and told me what happened. I couldn't have been more ecstatic. Me and Effy have always hated that bitch, but then Effy told me how Emily was taking it. A couple of days later, I decided I would get out of Liverpool for a week and come and visit everyone here. Mostly for Emily, but I might as well see how everyone else was doing as well. I also deserve a well needed break from work.

I'm a makeup artist. I work in numerous fields: Theatre, film, fashion. People call me up for numerous projects, and some are just for personal use, like for a wedding day. I've actually worked with the crews of a few films, a sci-fi film being the most challenging. The amount of costume makeup I put on the actors was unreal, but they did look fucking fantastic, even if they were extremely creepy. Maybe I'll be working on Emily's makeup one day. Perhaps even someone here in London that's big will recognize me, but I can keep dreaming.

I took a plane, even though it would be more costly. I bought roundtrip tickets, so it's a bit cheaper than it would be if I got separate tickets. The plane had to make two stops, at Douglas and then at Manchester, before reaching to London Heathrow Airport. It was about a twelve hour flight, which took far too long in my opinion. I swear, I should have taken the train because it would have saved time and money. I have money, but that was just a complete waste. I was right bitch to everyone I ran into last night after getting off the flight because of that. I about fucking lost it when this dumb bitch swung around and hit me with her suitcase.

I decided to sleep in a hotel for the night. Emily's place is a bit of a ways away, I was tired, and I doubt Emily would have wanted me over at that time. I took a cab to the nearest Holiday Inn, which took about half an hour. As soon as I checked in and got into the room, I went and threw myself on the bed. I was so fucking exhausted, I didn't even bother to take off my heels or any of my clothing. I payed for it though; I woke up with cramps in both of my feet this morning.

I'm here at Emily's flat now though. I just hope she was fucking here.

"EMILY!" I yelled out. I heard a pan or something drop in the sink in the kitchen.

"Katie?" I heard Emily yell back, surprised.

"In the flesh," I smiled as Emily appeared from out of the kitchen.

"Katie!" She was across the room in seconds. She threw her arms around me, and I nearly stumbled over.

"Knock me on my back, will you?"

She pulled back, "Sorry... I just missed you."

She held a sad expression. I'm not sure if she really did miss me _that_ much, or if she was still feeling a bit down over Mandy. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked a bit pale.

I offered her a smile, "I missed you too, Ems," I pulled her back in for a hug.

"Aww, the Fitch sisters are reunited once more," Effy said, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. She had that Effy-smirk on her face.

"Get your arse over here, Stonem! It's not a complete reunion without our other sister," I demanded with a smile. She rolled her eyes before trudging herself over. Once close enough, I forcibly brought her in with my arm, and made it into a group hug. Emily laughed when Effy groaned.

"I can just _feel _the love," Effy sighed, uninterested.

"Yeah, and your enthusiasm is just _thrilling_ me," I pulled back and stared down at her hard. I smirked, "I fucking missed you too, bitch."

"Likewise," She smiled fully as she removed herself from the group hug.

Emily looked at me questioningly, "Katie, not that I'm not thrilled to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my sister once in a while?" I acted like I was offended.

"I told her what happened," Effy threw in.

"Effy! Why'd you tell her?"

"Because you never would," Effy caught her off guard. She got her there, though.

"I... I was going to... eventually,"

"Oh, come on Ems," I complained, "You never tell me shit anymore. I always have to find out through another person. Anyway, that's not the whole reason why I'm here," I went and sat down on their sofa, "I've decided to take a week holiday and come see everyone."

"You're shitting me," Effy looked over at me, "A week?"

"I'll stay in a fucking hotel if that's what you're worried about."

"Thank fuck."

"What the hell? Why would it be _that_ bad if I stayed here?"

"No offense Katie, but every time you stay here, this place gets totally trashed." Emily said before wandering back off into the kitchen.

"Like you're any neater, Ems," I scoffed.

"She actually is." Effy smirked as she started walking towards the front door.

"Cheeky. Where are you off to?"

"Uh, work?"

"Oh, right," Something dawned on me then, "What are you doing here then? Don't you have your own place?"

"I thought I'd spend a couple of nights here," Her traveled over to Emily, who was still in the kitchen, then back to me.

"Right," She must be keeping an eye on Emily, "See you later, babes."

I hear Emily sit back down behind me. Effy just rolled her eyes before shutting the door.

"Seriously, what is her problem? She seems a bit more uptight then usual," I semi-laughed before turning to Emily.

Emily just sat in the armchair across from me, holding a cup of tea in her hands. She was staring at the floor, caught up in thought. I took the chance to look at her well now, and I have to admit that she doesn't look that great. You can just see it on her face how much the breakup has affected her. Her eyes weren't as filled with life as they once were, at least, from the last time I saw her. I guess she really did love that cunt. Fuck, maybe she still does.

"Ems, y'alright?"

Her head snapped up towards me. She paused, and looked down into her tea, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I exhaled through my nose, "Em, be honest with me."

"You want me to be honest?" Her voice had risen, and her eyes contained more fire to them then before, but still looked empty.

I hadn't bothered to actually answer the question. I just continued to stare at her, my mouth parted slightly in shock.

"I feel like shit," she articulated each word, "All I've ever done for Mandy was love her. I took her in when she lost her job, her flat... everything. I took her in when her parents refused to. I took her in, even though we were already on the verge of breaking up. I took her in, and cared for her for all that time... I was with her and stayed with her when she was at her worst. We fought all the fucking time, but that's just what people naturally do when they love each other and are going through hard times," She was in tears now, and I got up to sit beside her.

I squeezed beside her in that arm chair, and took her tea from her hands and sat it on top of the coffee table. I started rubbing at her back to soothe her, but she continued onward, "I stuck by her, and I fought for us to be together," Her voice cracked, "But she didn't even try to fight for me. She never did."

She let her head fall onto my shoulder, and grasped onto me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she continued to cry into my shoulder.

"It isn't fair," She repeated over and over into my shoulder between sobs and sniffles.

"I know it isn't," I nearly whispered back, and continued to rub her back. We continued to sit there, as her cries and shuddering began to fade.

I really do hope that Emily gets over Mandy. She was never right for Emily, never. They were like two puzzle pieces that just didn't fit, no matter how hard they would try to push themselves to be together. I wish she had seen this ages ago, but I guess people really do become blinded when they're in love. But it was completely one-sided. As Emily said, she put in all the effort. I don't believe that was ever love to begin with. Someone should never put in effort. Love should just be two people who can't help _but_ to love each other. Real love is something that happens on it's own, it is definitely not a choice. At least, that's what I believe.

I feel that Emily has calmed down a bit, so I pulled back from her and looked at her.

"You know what always helps to get over a breakup?" I asked her.

"Getting ridiculously drunk?"

"That too, but a more positive outlet."

"... No."

"Well, you obviously don't know your own sister," I rolled my eyes, but then gave her a smile, "Let's go shopping."

* * *

Five hours, a delicious lunch at a coffeehouse, and 600 quid spent at numerous clothing shops later, we were back at Emily's flat. We dropped our bags on the floor and threw ourselves onto the couch. We both exhaled in exhaustion, and just enjoyed the peace once we settled comfortably. I kicked off my heels, and Emily followed by kicking off her flats.

I swear, our fashion has pretty much stayed the same, but it's matured along with us. I admit I did look like a bit of a slut back in my college days, but my style has changed a bit from that. Emily used to look like a little child with the way she dressed; bright colours, mismatching clothing, big bows, and the whole bit. Her boldness though has toned down a bit, and it really does suit her now. She does look a bit like one of those teenage, hipster bitches every now and then, but she can still work it. I just can't believe we dyed our hair fucking red when we were younger. I honestly don't know what we were thinking at the time.

"I think I now know the meaning of 'shop til you drop'," Emily said suddenly before yawning.

"Trust me babes, you'll probably be feeling pain in your legs and feet tomorrow," I said before looking at her, and I caught sight of a small smile.

She turned to me, and her smile only widened, "Thank you, Katie."

"No problem," I smiled back.

We both just sat back against the couch. We didn't turn on the television or anything. We both just sat, immersed in a peaceful silence. A question has been stirring in my mind though since I heard the news from Effy.

"Are you... thinking of dating again?" I let the question surface.

She just casually shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Fuck, it's either a yes or a no, Emily.

"What do you mean?" I pressed on, even though I know I shouldn't be.

"Well, I did just get out of a two year relationship. What do you think?"

"I think you should put yourself out there, find yourself a hot dyke, and be happy. Be sure the bitch has a job. Try to find one that's rich... With good fashion taste... And maybe their own place," I gasped, "Maybe even one with a mansion... Yeah... And they will spoil the shit out of you, like take you out on massive shopping sprees... Ooh, and they an expensive sports car!" I smiled happily at the thought, "Or multiple cars... and—!"

"Alright Katie, I'm not looking for a bloody lesbian version of your fantasy husband," She was clearly irritated.

"Sorry... Look, you should just find someone that you deserve. And fucking hell, everyone knows you deserve the best, Ems."

She looked at me with a surprised look, but the smallest hint of a smile was on her face, "Really?"

"Fuck yes, babes. Since you look anything like me, you deserve the hottest girl out there. Don't go all straight on me though and try to steal the hottest guy, because he'll be mine, obviously—"

I was cut off when Emily hugged me. I looked down at her.

"Emily, why are you crying?"

"Because of what you said," She laughed as she wiped at her eyes, "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"Oh, get off me you sappy cow!" I pushed her, and she fell back against the couch. She gasped in shock before grabbing a pillow and started hitting me with it.

"You bitch! Just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Emily yelled as she continued her relentless pillow-attacking assault.

I finally was able to push her off me, and grabbed a pillow off the couch too. I sprung up and made my way on the opposite side of the coffee table. She also got up and stood at the other end of the coffee table. We stared each other down, like we were a pair of fucking cowboys about to have a gun fight from one of those old, American western movies.

"You twat, this is war," I declared.

"First one to give up is the loser, and takes the winner and Effy out to eat tonight," Emily offered a proposal.

"Deal."

We charged at each other like little fucking kids. Little fucking kids with huge smiles on our faces.

* * *

"A seat for three then?" The host asked us.

Okay, so I lost the bet. Whatever. The host that works here though is extremely hot. He's tall, buff, and has amazing hazel coloured eyes. I turned to look at his backside as he bended down to get menus from inside his host's podium. And he has a nice arse.

"Yes, please," Emily said as Effy and I nodded our heads. He stood straight back up, and looked at all of us.

"Right," He offered a smile, which was beyond perfect, "This way ladies," He began walking us to our table.

Fucking bitches, the pair of them. We're at this family owned place. I've been here before and some of their pricing on certain meals were ridiculous. Watch, they'll probably order the most fucking expensive thing on their menu as well. Of course, they don't give a shit; they're not the ones paying the bill tonight. If I could get this guy's number though, all of this would be so worth it.

"Here you are," He led us to a round table covered with a white cloth and decorated with a lit red candle. He pulled out the seats for each of us individually, and set our menus in front of us, "Your waiter will be right with you," He smiled at me politely before leaving.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Emily pointed out as she pulled her chair in closer to the table.

"That's because she's dressed like that," Effy looked me up and down, amused.

"Like what exactly, Eff?" I questioned.

"Like a slut. This is a family diner, Katie. You're dressed as if you're going to a club."

"I am _not_ dressed like a slut! And if I recall correctly, you're the one who used to go to college wearing long fucking tank tops as dresses and stockings underneath. If that doesn't scream out 'I may be a prostitue, why don't you hit on me and find out', then I don't know what the fuck—"

"Relax, Katie," Emily cut in, "She's just playing with you."

"Well, I'm paying for the fucking meal. The least you lot can do is act civil towards me."

"You lost the bet, which means you pay for the meal. That doesn't mean we have to act civil towards you." I swear to god, I've about had it with Effy's mouth.

"Alright the waiter is coming, so chill the fuck out yeah?" Emily nearly whispered. I glanced over at the waiter heading towards us. Shit, he was cute too. Does everyone in this family have like perfect genes or something?

"Good evening ladies," He greeted us with a huge smile. We all greeted him back, "I'll be your server for today," He took out his order pad and pen, "So what would you lovely ladies like to drink?"

"I think I'm up for a bit of wine. What do you think, Emily?" Effy smirked as she looked at the menu, specifically at the wine section.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds good about now," Emily said as she skimmed the menu. Emily gasped slightly, "You know what sounds even better, Eff?"

"What Emily?" Effy gasped too. These bitches are just fucking around now.

"Champagne."

Was she fucking serious? I swear to god Emily, order a whole fucking bottle and I will shove it so far up your arse you will be tasting it til next Christmas.

Effy gasped again, "You are so right, Ems," She skimmed the menu once more before looking up at our waiter, "Can we all get a glass of Marques de la Sardana?"

"Not for me," I immediately said, "Just a glass of water will do."

There was no way in hell that I was going to pay for three fucking glasses of champagne. They are completely mental if they think that I'd be drinking happily along with them.

"Right," the waiter wrote it down, "Have you all decided on a meal yet?"

We all shook our heads.

"Okay, I'll leave you all for a moment so you can decide. I'll be back with your drinks soon," He said before taking his leave.

"Okay thank you," I smiled to him politely. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned back to the other two with a scowl, "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Effy and Emily said in unison.

"_That_. What you just fucking did."

"Ordering a drink?"Effy asked innocently.

"Fuck it. Nevermind." I snapped, exasperated. I am not going to their shit get to me. I opened up my menu and started looking.

"This Friday, we're going to hang out somewhere and have drinks," I heard Effy say as I continued to scan the menu.

"What, just us three?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah. There's someone from work coming as well that I'd like you all to meet."

I look up from my menu and looked at her. Effy was reading the menu, and acting how she usually does. I looked over at Emily. She was staring at her too, and she turned to me. I think we both have the same idea. Effy never invites anyone out that isn't already in our circle of friends, which includes: Emily, Pandora, JJ, Thomas, herself and me whenever I come to visit. It doesn't matter who. I bet it's a guy. Oh my god. What if she actually _likes_ someone?

"Spill it," I demanded immediately as I placed down my menu.

Effy looked up at me, "What? About the whole champagne thing?"

"Oh, don't try to change the subject."

She stared at me, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You never invite anyone out," Emily stole the words right out of my mouth.

"So?"

"He must be pretty special if you actually want to hang out with him outside your workplace," I said smugly.

"_She _is just a colleague," Effy stated nonchalantly.

I imagine that must have increased Emily's curiosity even further. Maybe she was just inviting her out for the hell of it... She might just be trying to make a new friend, and she wants us to meet her. I wouldn't doubt it though if Effy fancied a woman. I am completely aware of what happened between her and Emily during college. It still kind of bothers me, but that's in the past. There's no point in bringing it up again. It'd only start shit. We just continued to stare at her until she looked up from her menu at us.

"She's interesting, so I invited her out for drinks with us. Whatever," Effy shrugged her shoulders before returning back to look at her menu.

"Is she, like, hot?" I questioned her.

"I suppose," Effy kept on being vague about it. She kept her eyes on her menu though.

"Would you fuck her if you had the chance?"

"Katie..." Emily warned. I don't care if I getting too much into her business. Effy always knows everything about everyone else. Plus it's natural for someone wanting to know who their friend likes.

"Perhaps," Effy placed down her menu slowly and looked up at me, "Why does it matter?"

"So you fancy her?"

"Katie," Emily's voice was sterner than before, "Stop—"

"I want to fuck her," Effy stated, unblinking.

Emily and I just stared at her in shock. Did she really just say that so bluntly?

"Is that a problem, Katie?" Effy asked me directly.

"No! No, of course not," I sputtered, "But isn't she your colleague?"

"Katie, I fucking know tha—"

"Alright, would you two stop? The bloody waiter's coming back," Emily indicated.

I sighed out as I gave in. Effy has to know though that that is wrong. So much shit could happen if she has sex with one of her employees. I don't care if she's like drop dead gorgeous. You don't ever shag someone from your workplace. Like ever. I've been there, and I've done that, and it's not all fucking sugar and rainbows afterwards. I'll lecture her later about it, but if the bitch doesn't want to listen then she'll just have to learn... the hard way.

* * *

**So this was (sort of... not really) a filler chapter. I just really wanted to write a chapter in Katie's perspective, which was quite fun actually. So the Fitch sisters are reunited once again! Yay! Anyway, leave a review if you'd like! Have a nice day :D**


End file.
